


Masquerade

by snowbryneich



Series: Deception [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbryneich/pseuds/snowbryneich
Summary: Elizabeth Turner finds a new distraction from her failed marriage at a masquerade ball only to find he's not actually a new lover after all but an old one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepylotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylotus/gifts).



> There is some background Will/Elizabeth but it's not the focus so its not tagged.

Once Elizabeth considered it the dullest thing on Earth – to attend a ball with her father. He would hover over her and fuss if she sat out a dance and steer her away from anyone remotely rakish. But now she found he was a much better partner than Will.

Her father would disappear to talk politics and drink brandy early in the night and then Elizabeth was left in peace to do whatever she liked. Anyway her father was practiced by now at turning a blind eye to any behaviour that he misliked – as long as Elizabeth didn’t actually cause any talk which she was adept at avoiding.

She had learnt how to be discrete when bedding a man not her husband. It would be harder though if Will was there - but he never was. Which meant Elizabeth was quite looking forward to the Prescott’s masquerade ball. The Prescott’s were desperate to marry off their eldest daughter which their events were always showy and over the top and Elizabeth found that much more entertaining than she used too.

 

Will hated balls. And parties. And fun for the most part, Elizabeth found. When he did attend rarely. He hovered over her much worse than her father and sulked if she danced with anyone else which made them look ridiculous to only dance with each other. Once she would have found it romantic but it had become wearing with time that Will refused to learn or acknowledge how things worked. He had struggled of course to fit in society at first but her father had thrown all his political clout behind him and but he was quite welcome now.

After all, Will was a prosperous sword merchant thanks to the combination of his skill and her dowry. He was not a blacksmith anymore. Nor was he a pirate, she thought wistfully on more than one occasion. 

Their marriage with a disaster and shortly after their second anniversary she had taken a delivery of a packet from a jewellery shop in town. She had been unable to resist taking a peek and had been unimpressed with the rather plain silver necklace and left the parcel to one side puzzled - it was not the sort of thing she would ever wear. It was old fashioned and well rather cheap. Still she had thought it kind of Will to think of her - until the necklace had never been presented. Elizabeth knew well enough what that meant. 

Will had thrown himself into the business and spent more time on it than he ever did with her. And presumably with whomever had received the necklace. When he was home he only seemed to criticise that she was not yet pregnant, that she left the running of the house to the housekeeper - who was paid with her allowance. He did not like that either for all he didn’t want to pay for it himself because he thought it a waste. Elizabeth supposed she could spend her time balancing accounts and organising the servants - it was not as if Will wanted her to exert any influence on his behalf. But she did not want to and she refused to let him have all his own way.

 

Before the necklace she had suggested several times that they go away. Or that he hire a manager. Or that they hold a ball. Anything but the same old society in Port Royal. After the necklace she had stopped. She had her pride. She spent her days a tea parties. Garden parties, taking walks with the other married ladies who were as a whole a cynical bunch.

The first time one of her friends had advised her to take a lover if she was so bored of Will, Elizabeth had gone home and cried. She was ashamed that she had considered it. She had never thought when she married Will that she would ever want anyone else’s attention. But she had quickly found herself eager for any attention that did not imply she was some sort of wastrel for acting like other ladies or for not yet being with child.

Will was not even in Port Royal on the night of the masquerade ball. He had took ship to Nassau to meet with an investor. She had hinted that she would like to go but he had found the idea ridiculous - it would take him so much longer to find a ship that would not fuss about a female passenger and it was not as if she would be any use.

 

Elizabeth had made it clear that he would not find her useful in anyway before he left. Will at least never insisted she share his bed if she did not want to. Probably because he knows she would refuse. Though he did sulk and point out that they were approaching their fourth anniversary and there had not yet been any sign of a pregnancy.

Elizabeth was only _relieved_ by the lack of children. Will would probably think a nurse was a waste of money too and expect her to spend her days doting on a baby. Plenty of her friends have babies. They are extremely dull.

 

She took advantage of the masquerade to buy a new gown. Elizabeth suits paler colours but those are considered more suitable for marriage minded misses. At a masquerade no-one should know who was who so Elizabeth does not have to give a damn about the rules.

Elizabeth’s gown was white silk and velvet strewn with seed pearls and decorated with silky white feather to match the swan masquerade mask she had chosen. The cut of the neckline was extremely daring and her father scolded her for not wearing a fichu. “It’s a masquerade, Father,” she said innocently. “No-one will know it’s me.

  
Her hair was decorated with pearls and feathers too and she had a new fan made of mother of pearl and swan feathers. She will not be able to eat a thing at the party given the tightness of her corset but she knows there will be plenty to drink.

She kissed her father’s cheek and bid him good night almost the instant they arrive. He had a peacock mask to match his deep blue coat and she knows he will not keep it on two minutes once he retires to drink brandy.

 

Elizabeth escaped to the ball room and accepted a dance with the first man who asks. She knew behind his mask - a fox - that it was Lt Groves who had never actually tried anything with her so she could only assume he was not interested even though he always asks for a dance.

He was one of the few navy men who have taken the masquerade seriously. Most have just acquired masks that go with the navy or gold of their uniform. Lt Groves fetches her a glass of champagne after that dance and her next two sets are paired with married men both of whom she could have if she wanted but she draws the line at that. She will not ruin another marriage just because hers was a joke. She sends them both for champagne too and helps herself liberally to rum punch between dances.

 

She was well on her way to being drunk and considering if it was worth pursuing Lady Bellamy’s eldest son. He had seemed keen on her but that could mean discretion was harder to come by when she was distracted by a ripple of disapproval rattling around the ball room. She turns to the cause of it - a late arrival it seemed and she laughed delightedly at the fuss over a costume.

The long coat, the ragged waistcoat, the battered tricorn - someone - someone male and extremely well made it seemed had come as a _pirate_. They might as well of had an eye patch instead of a strip of leather as a mask. Now granted that was more highwayman than pirate but its still quite fitting. And daring she knows - to come to a party of naval officers dressed as a pirate. Whoever that may be was quite daring. And just like that - she decided. They will do.

 

She got up from her seat and near swayed on her feet. She should wonder how strong that punch was. Still she was rather determined and then the pirate catches her eye and stared. She had certainly caught their attention and she was pleased she chose this scandalous neckline now.

She waved her fan smoothly in front of her and touched the feathers to her lips, then held it in her right hand slowly fanning her face and smiling when his eyes widened behind his mask as her meaning was taken. As she made her way across the ball room to an exit she did not once look back to see if the pirate was following her. But she was sure he was.

Once she slipped out of the ballroom she caught up his hand. “There is a bedroom at the end of this hall,” she started but then his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her with an intensity that made her knees weak. Well she had invited him to kiss her with her fan signal and she whimpered into his mouth as his tongue tangled with hers.

 

He pushed her against the wall and Elizabeth no longer cares about the bedroom or being discrete or stupid Will. She had not felt this heated with pleasure since - well ever, she thinks. She was about to let a complete stranger swive her in the hall outside a ballroom and no amount of doubt over her morals or the advisability of this action was going to outweigh how much she wants this complete stranger.

His hands roamed over her body and he quickly found out just how easy it was to shift the neckline of the dress to give him access to her breasts with his rough calloused hands. He was not gentle as he pinched her nipples hard and buried his face in her neck. She whimpered pleading for more and she lifted her own skirts scrambling with her petticoats and shift all the layers until he could slip between her legs having dealt with his own breaches.

He pushed into her hard yanking her knees up so he was holding her up and she sinks on to his cock with a whimper as he fucked her. It was so incredibly good that Elizabeth closed her eyes sure she was going to spend right away. Then he bucked his hips pushing her against the wall as he thrust roughly into her and hissed “ _Fuck_ Elizabeth,” in a voice she would recognise anywhere.

 

Realisation and pleasure hit Elizabeth at once like a lightning strike as pleasure washed over her and she knew - she knew exactly who was driving her crazy like this. “Oh god, James!” her eyes flew open and she does not know how she didn’t see it before. His green gaze was intense as he pushed himself into her hard, prolonging her pleasure as she clung to him confused.

 _James Norrington_ had come to the ball dressed as a pirate. _James Norrington_ was _fucking_ her against the wall next a ball room full of people. _James Norrington_ just made her come _harder_ than she ever had in her life and she threw her head back against the wall as she realised he was no-where near done and he was going to make her come again. She clawed at his back - desperate and overwhelmed and _there_. It makes no odds to him in his long coat but then he groaned and stilled and she could feel his seed sticky between her legs. He lifted her off him with some care and set her on her feet - she clung to his coat not trusting her legs and this made him smirk most unbecomingly. What must he think of her. But then he leaned in and kissed her and fastened his own breaches.

 

“I believe Mrs. Turner,” he said suddenly formal. “You mentioned there was a bedroom available close by.” Elizabeth does not possibly thinks she could handle anymore pleasure but she bites her tongue rather than say so. She appears to have found the one person who would enjoy cuckolding Will as much as she did.

“Indeed,” she solemnly agreed - needing to catch her breath. Then she snatched his hand and he let her take the lead. This was going to be a much better party than Elizabeth thought.

 


End file.
